leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Ashe/Ability Details
Abilities % every 3 seconds while not attacking. Focus' bonus is expended with her next basic attack. |innatedetail = Focus is a passive ability. For every 3 seconds passed since Ashe's last autoattack, her critical strike chance will increase additively by an amount dependent on her level. This effect only applies to Ashe's next attack, after which the bonus critical chance will be expended. * Focus displays a buff on Ashe showing the amount of critical chance she has amassed. * Focus will be expended even if Ashe's attack misses, is dodged, does not crit or if she hits a tower. * Using Ashe's abilities will not reset the Focus bonus. |firstname = Frost Shot |firstinfo = (Toggle): Ashe's basic attacks slow her targets for 2 seconds. *'Cost:' 8 mana per attack |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Frost Shot is a toggled ability. While toggled on, Ashe's autoattacks gain an on-hit effect that slows the target's movement speed, at the cost of mana for each attack. * Frost Shot is an on-hit effect and will not be applied if Ashe's attack misses because of a blind, is dodged by , or blocked by . * The slows from Ashe's abilities do not stack; only the highest value will apply. * Frost Shot does not proc when applied with auto-attacks. * Silence and other action modifying crowd control will prevent Ashe from toggling Frost Shot, but will not prevent the effects of Frost Shot if it is already toggled on. * Frost Shot does not count as a spell cast for the purposes of , or items like and (although will be charged every time you shoot a frosted arrow due to its unique passive). * Frost Shot works with , but you will lose 8 mana per HIT. |secondname = Volley |secondinfo = (Active): Ashe fires 7 arrows in a cone, dealing physical damage. Each arrow can only hit one enemy, and each enemy can only be hit by one arrow. Volley also applies Frost Shot. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Range:' 1200 *'Cone Width:' 57.5º *'Projectile Speed:' 2000 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Volley is a collision conic skillshot that fires 7 projectiles in a cone that will deal physical damage and apply 's slow to the first enemy they hit. Each arrow can only affect one target. * will stack with Frost Shot when applied with Volley; both slows will stack additively. * Volley will apply the same slow percentage as Ashe's current rank of Frost Shot. ** Volley will not apply a slow if Ashe's current rank of Frost Shot is 0. * Volley can hit and slow stealthed enemy champions but it will not reveal them. They will, however, leave a trail for the duration of the slow and the arrows can be seen exploding upon impact. * Volley's range is slightly larger than the targeting indicator shows. * Volley arrows will normally be absorbed by the first target they hit. However if the arrow kills the first target it hits, it will pass through and can hit a second target. |thirdname = Hawkshot |thirdinfo = (Passive): Ashe gains extra gold whenever she kills a unit. (Active): Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her, revealing terrain for 2 seconds as it flies towards a target location. Hawkshot reveals a wide area for 5 seconds when it reaches its destination. *'No cost.' *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Hawkshot passively grants Ashe extra gold whenever she kills an enemy unit. When activated, Hawkshot is a ground targeted area of effect ability that sends an ice hawk at a target location, granting vision of its surroundings to Ashe and her allies. The hawk explodes upon reaching the target location, granting vision of a radius around itself for 5 seconds. * Hawkshot will reveal the target area for a longer duration than what it reveals in its path. * Hawkshot's passive gold bonus remains in effect even while the ability is on cooldown. * Hawkshot grants vision of all brush within its line of sight, even when the ice hawk itself is not inside brush. * Hawkshot does not reveal stealthed units. * Hawkshot's projectile is visible to enemies and allies alike. * Hawkshot's passive gold bonus will stack with and . * Hawkshot will not grant vision of the target location or of its path during an enemy . |ultiname = Enchanted Crystal Arrow |ultiinfo = (Active): Ashe fires a large arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and stun that champion for up to 3.5 seconds based on the distance the arrow traveled. Additionally, surrounding units take half the damage and are slowed by 50% for 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 150 mana *'Explosion Diameter:' 250 *'Projectile Speed:' 1600 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Enchanted Crystal Arrow is a global collision linear skillshot that will travel in a straight line across the entire map until it hits an enemy champion or goes off screen. Upon hitting an enemy champion, the main target will be stunned, slowed and takes magic damage. Enemy units around the main target will be slowed and take half the ability's damage. * will stack additively. * Secondary targets' spell shields will not be popped but the slow will still apply. * Enchanted Crystal Arrow can hit, stun and slow stealthed enemy champions but it will not reveal them. They will however, leave a trail for the duration of the ability's slow. * Enchanted Crystal Arrow's crowd control depends on the distance traveled by the projectile. A short distance shot will result in a 1 second stun and a maximum range shot will result in the maximum stun duration of 3.5 seconds. ** The arrow needs to travel 2800 units to stun for 3.5 seconds. * grants vision while in flight. * The slows from Ashe's abilities do not stack; only the highest value will apply. }} Category:Ashe Ability Details Category:Champion Ability Details